1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser module with trimming capacity, and particularly relates to a laser module adapted for an orientation apparatus and operated with fine-tuning capacity.
2. Background of the Invention
A conventional circular saw machine is implemented for cutting materials rapidly and effectively. There are several kinds of circular saws, such as a manual circular saw machine, which is used for orientating materials and having a circular saw blade that manually pushed; and an automatic circular saw machine, which can orientate a circular saw blade thereof and automatically push materials. Before cutting the materials, a cutting line is marked on the materials and the blade can work along the cutting line. To prevent missing the cutting line, a laser module is provided on the blade for aligning the cutting line.
“A laser orientation module of a circular saw machine” is disclosed in Taiwan Publication Patent No. M240285, published on Aug. 11, 2004. The machine includes a cover, a laser module, and a power supply and control unit. The laser module and the power supply and control unit are disposed in the cover and electrically connected to each other. The laser orientation module can be disposed on a central portion of a blade of the circular saw machine. When the circular saw machine is turned on, plural LEDs of the laser module emit light, and the light can be converged by a lens to focus a cutting line marked on a prepared material. Thus, the displacement between the blade and the prepared material can be avoided effectively. However, the laser module disposed inside the cover makes fine-tuning difficult. Low precision in cutting thus occurs and causes inconvenience in practice.